Destined Path
by PurpleSorbet
Summary: AU-She was the black sheep of her family and she hated it, she hated the life she lived, but when she brought her own car things began to change as Destiny had chosen the path for her. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker.
1. Car

_**I wanted to do this for a while now, this is AU, very AU, sure it will have the first movie in it but things are gonna be different, I also decided my OC was gonna replace Sam, because, well, just for fun.**_

 _ **The surname is gonna be different, to prove it's AU, but Bumblebee will be guardian to my OC to stick to some parts of the 07 movie .**_

 _ **This is gonna be twins/OC, I may do Bumblebee/OC in the future also, let me know if I should add Bee/OC to this fic.**_

 _ **I won't be doing the third movie, only the first and second movie, it will be like that with any other Transformer fics I do, after the second movie it goes AU.**_

 _ **So sit back and enjoy.**_

* * *

 **~1~**

 **Car.**

* * *

Molly sighed as she packed up all her equipment from working on the cars that arrived in for much needed repairs.

"Still here kid?" Joe asked her amused.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "Gotta pack all the wrenches and other stuff, then I'll head off home."

"Need a lift kid?"

"Please." She agreed, her father was an asshole and refused to pick her up.

"So." The man began, handing her pay check. "You've worked for hours on end, what ya getting?"

Molly couldn't help but grin. "A car Joe, I'm getting myself a new car, so I no longer need that moron to drive me everywhere!"

He laughed as she continued to pack her tools, Sally and Oliver Hart were a perfect, married couple, they had four children also, their perfect little darlings, wearing clothes they buy for them and other things, they lived in a normal home, before she became Hart she was formally known as Sally Witwicky.

But sometimes they forget about one thing, their fifth child Molly Elizabeth Hart.

They weren't expecting Sally to fall pregnant, but they hoped their fifth child to be a boy, a perfect little boy, so imaging their surprise when the 'boy' was born a girl, the father got mad and angrily told the Doctors the gender was wrong, despite the gender was 100% right, even the siblings were disgusted at the tiny, premature baby girl.

Despite that, the nurses took good care of the little baby much to the disgust of the parents, making sure the little girl would leave big and strong, but one nurse became concerned when the mother refused to feed the child, so she took it upon herself to care for the baby, feeling pity for the poor child, to live with _that_ family.

The baby eventually was strong enough to leave the hospital and the family begrudgingly raised her.

As a child Molly listened to her parents, as they controlled her life, to try and make her life as miserable as they could.

That was until Molly reached age thirteen and that was when the rebellious streak began, the disdain for pink kicked in, the control over her slipped as she became independent despite her age, despite her rebellious streak, the punishment were harsh, even when she didn't do anything, even when her snobby siblings did it she was blamed, because the parents didn't believe their little _darlings_ did do anything wrong.

So Molly became the black sheep of the family, by all family members, nobody wouldn't interact with her at all, talk to her, nothing, but she could care less about that, in school she only had one friend due to the fact her sisters spread rumours about here which weren't true, so other students avoided her like a disease.

Francine Evans was her good friend, a feisty red head who wasn't afraid to fight her sisters, hell, anyone in the school, her favourite target was Trent DeMarco. Molly didn't know why though but the redhead liked to intimidate him, a lot.

The brunette eventually put all her tools away, thanks to Joe she got the job as a mechanic despite her age, he had taught her things she needed to know and he managed to persuade his boss to give her a job.

And she now had saved up enough money to get her car, not a fancy car but a car that could drive her anywhere without relying on her _father_.

"Alright kiddo, ready to go?" The raven haired man asked her.

She nodded. "I'll pick up my tools after school."

He nodded himself as she climbed into his Pickup truck to take her home to take her home.

* * *

The truck pulled out by the curb as she got out, the door opened revealing her parents.

"Oh Joe." Sally said, giving a fake smile, both he and Molly could see it. "Thank you for bringing her home."

The brunette didn't miss the glare from her mother so she returned the glare. Joe gave his own fake smile.

"Oh, no trouble Mrs Hart, she's a good kid."

"I...I'm sure she is." She answered sweetly.

Molly felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. The man gave the girl a nod and he left the curb. Sally spun to give her daughter a glare.

"I find that hard to believe." She hissed.

The brunette snorted. "Whatever floats your boat sweetie."

"Get. In!"

She sneered and walked into the house where her father glared at her as he heard the conversation. She waved her hand and wiped her feet on the mat, thankful Joe took her out for a big lunch so she wasn't hungry.

"I don't like that man!" He snarled.

"Whatever makes you happy dear." She mocked her mother.

"Go to your room!"

She heard her siblings snicker and flipped them off, the snickering stopped as she walked to the stairs, she couldn't wait to turn eighteen to get away from this god forsaken family, she hated it.

She walked to her room which was a cupboard, the only bed she had was a worn out mattress and a pillow, the blanket was thin. She snorted and dressed out of her clothes and changed for the night.

* * *

Molly walked up to the school and growled as she spotted her father's car stop to let out his two daughters. She said nothing and headed to the school and towards her first lesson of the day.

"Where you going sweetheart?"

She felt her eyebrow twitch when Trent approached her with a flirty smile on his face, a smile she wanted to punch off badly.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my favorite girl, considered that date yet?"

"No and no." She answered bluntly.

"Ouch, that hurt Hart, that really hurt."

"Back the fuck off DeMarco!"

He paled as she felt relief when her friend Francine Evans showed up on the scene, her brown eyes glared at him, boring holes into him if looks could kill that is.

As fast as he could. Trent ran towards his jock friends. The redhead snorted as Molly shifted her bag into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks Cine." She said in a thankful manner.

Her friend winked. "No problem."

She smiled as the bell went, the two headed off to their first class of the day.

* * *

"So." Francine began as she took a bite of her pasta. "Still figured out what the symbol is on the glasses?"

Molly shook her head, for as long as she remembered, her grandfather brought home a pair of glasses when he brought them on a trip one day, what got her attention was the symbol on one of the glass, she tried to read it but couldn't understand what it said so she dropped it and hoped to find someone who will and can understand it. The redhead frowned.

"Huh." She mumbled. "You think someone would write it in a language someone understands, maybe it's Chinese."

Molly snorted. "I asked our Chinese neighbor, not even they can understand it."

Francine scratched the back of her head. "Weird."

"Another mystery to solve." The brunette sighed as she played with her food. "So, what's the next lesson?"

"Maths."

"Oh joy." Molly moaned.

"Exactly." The redhead answered dryly.

"Oh well, new car after this." Molly said gleefully.

"You saved up the money!? Damn girl, what car?"

"A classic beauty, that's all I can afford."

The two girls continued to eat their meal. Molly stabbed her meatloaf and stared at her meal.

* * *

Exiting the classroom. Molly headed to the entrance with the money she saved up in her bag, ready to pay for her car, and there was no way in hell she was sharing with her siblings, she worked hard for her car and won't let her stupid siblings use her car at all.

If they want a car, they should ask _daddy_ for a new car.

She exited the building and spotted her father's scowling face. She said nothing and got into the back of the car and looked out the window as her siblings also reached the car and got in. molly didn't acknowledge them at all and simply looked out the window, not that she wanted to talk to them anyway.

The car left the curb and headed off to a new destination, as they drove along they came across a Porsche dealership. A gasp escaped Megan's lips.

"Daddy, can I get a Porsche?"

"Sure you can princess, one for your twin Helen too."

The two squealed as they drove past the dealership. Molly rolled her eyes at her sisters but didn't utter a word at all and continued to look out the window, a year, she had one year to go before she was eighteen and she was looking forward to it.

They came to another dealership and the car came to a stop. Molly got out of the car and spotted her sister's disgusted looks. Rolling her eyes she closed the door with her foot and the car drove off, tyres screeching on the concrete.

Molly waved the dust away and went to walk around, the owner Bobby greeted her and she went off to look for a car she can drive.

She frowned and looked around for a car she would like and drive away, there was no way in hell she was going to ask her father to pick her up.

She sighed and looked around for a car, she kept on scanning until a gasp escaped her lips when her gaze locked onto a car, and not just an ordinary car at all.

But a yellow 1976 Camaro with black stripes. She made a beeline over to the car and eagerly opened the door to sit inside.

"Oh man, you're a real beauty." She breathed and looked around.

Her hand went to touch the steering wheel and wiped the dust that was in the middle and frowned to see a strange symbol. She blinked and tilted her head but didn't understand, but she shrugged it off. Bobby approached her.

"Got racing stripes." She muttered.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's got racing…what the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He looked toward the garage's in the distance. "Hey, Manny, what about this car? Check it out!"

The man in question shrugged. "I never seen, boss. That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny. Find out!"

She got out of the car, taking her bag with her and feeling very satisfied with the classic beauty, and, well, that's what it was, a classic beauty. She ran a hand on the hood as she could of sworn the car shuddered under her touch.

"So, how much?" She asked.

"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. With the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" Bobby began as he inspected the vehicle.

"But, the paint's faded!" She argued.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby shot back.

"Custom faded?!"

"It's your first car so you wouldn't understand. Five Grand."

She winched. "I...can't go over that, I can go only at four."

He shook his head as she sighed. She closed the door and looked at the car lovingly before turning away to walk off. She paused when a sound got her attention and watched as the radio was turned on and all the glass shattered, except for the Camaro. Bobby looked around in utter silence before turning to face her.

"Four thousand!" He cried, holding up four fingers.

She silently cheered and went off to get the paperwork done.

* * *

The drive home was perfect. Molly hummed happily as she drove home, it was late, very late at night. She pulled up to the curb and got out of her new car she brought. She locked the door and hummed happily as she patted the hood.

She had gotten her tools and Joe was impressed with her choice of vehicle and patter her on the head.

The door to the home opened to reveal her mother.

"Where have you been!" Sally demanded.

"Out for a drive!" She answered coldly.

"Get in this house! NOW!"

The brunette scowled and shoved her keys into her pocket and walked to the house. She entered the home and her mother followed. Closing the door behind her with a slam.

* * *

Bumblebee watched his charge enter the home and he winched as there was screaming and arguing inside the home, most of the screaming was from the parental unit. She appeared by the window as she was yelling with tears rolling down her cheeks, he wanted to do nothing more than to break the house down and hug his charge better.

He watched as her sire raised his hand and made contact with her cheek as her head turned form the force of the hit. The yellow scout twittered angrily at seeing that.

How many more times has the poor girl been hit, better yet, what has she endured in that home? There was more screaming and shouting before it fell silent.

He concentrated until he heard his charge sob upstairs, he wanted to just, hold her, to hug her to let her know things will be alright, but he can't do that, not just yet.

* * *

 _ **And done, how was it? Was it alright?**_

 _ **I decided to add a scene from the movie because I liked that part.**_

 _ **Now how did Molly get a job as a mechanic?**_

 _ **Like I asked at top, should I do Bumblebee/OC, like pairing Bumblebee with Francine for example. Review please to let me know and to tell me what you think.**_


	2. Truth

_**Here's the next chapter of the story, I've decided on the pairings before I wrote this fic up, and the pairing between Francine and Bumblebee? As the saying goes, opposite attract and no it won't be love at first sight, I like to take time, love takes time anyway.**_

 _ **Just to let you know, there's no Sam, that's why it's AU, but I will be bringing in hints of the movie like Simmons arresting and Hoover dam and lastly Mission City.**_

 _ **I'm surprised this story got popular, thank you to all who faved, followed and reviewed this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, onwards!**_

* * *

 **~2~**

Truth.

* * *

Bumblebee was awoken to activity in the home, checking his internal clock it read 2AM. The scout became alert and woke up more to see what was going on in the home, he was parked on the curb and from the path of the driveway. He watched the door open and the sire letting out the other family from the home as he silently closed the door behind him and locked it. Suitcases sat on the step as the two girls got into the car and sat in the back. The mother got to the passenger side as the father put the suitcases into the boot, the scout also noticed his charge wasn't present with the family.

"How long are we going dear?" Sally asked her husband.

"At least two weeks." He muttered. "Just imagine, our oldest son, his wife and their children, and all of us, minus the disgrace."

"Sounds lovely." She sighed.

The car was turned on and they left the driveway and turned left to go down the road, the car turned a corner and disappeared form his view.

Bumblebee inwardly bristled, Molly wasn't a disgrace, sure she talked back but that's what most teenagers do, that was normal, he wasn't surprised to hear her argue with her parents last night, but what he wanted to know was, how will his charge react to discover she was left home, there was one way to find out and that is when she wakes up.

He fell back into recharge once again.

* * *

When Molly awoke she knew something wasn't right, no mother screaming at her, no siblings banging on the door, nothing, not even her father dragging her out of bed by the ankle. She sat up, winching as her body ached. She rose to her feet and reached for her phone to check the time, 9:30AM. She furrowed her brows and got up. Opening the door to realize it was quiet, too quiet for her liking.

Shrugging she went off to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, once done she changed into a white tank top, red runner's jacket, skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

She walked down the stairs and spotted something on the breakfast bar. Picking up she opened the letter.

 _Molly_

 _We're gone for two weeks to see your older brother and his wife, don't bother finding us at all, when we get back we expect the house to be clean and tidy._

 _Mother and Father._

The brunette kept on reading the letter over and over until it sunk in for her, until she realized this was reality and not fake, instead of crying, she smiled, her smile was so big her face hadn't split open, she then giggled like a maniac. She ripped up the letter and threw the paper in the air before heading to the door and opening, spotting her Camaro on the curb. Bumblebee was a bit surprised to see she was happy. She squealed and glomped her car.

"Yeah, this is my moment!" She squealed.

She left the Camaro and headed back inside the house, he became confused, wasn't she upset or sad for being left behind? The scout followed her burst of energy through his sensors.

In the house Molly pulled out a duffel bag and began to shove all the clothes and belongings she had which wasn't much. She grabbed her messenger bag and put her wallet, phone and iPod into the bag along with headphones. She stood up and grabbed the duffel bag and headed to her father's office. She took a family portrait minus her in the picture off the wall and began to put the code in the safe to borrow some money, her sisters borrow money so why can't she?

The brunette took money out and closed the safe, putting everything back where it was so he wouldn't get suspicious when he returned. She left the room and headed off downstairs. Coming to a stop in the living room. Molly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, starting to write a note on the paper. She continued writing and nodded when she was done. She read what was on the paper.

 _Dear 'Family'_

 _When you get this letter I will be long gone, fuck the house, I could care less if it gets dirty! You got hands, use them! Also, fuck you all! Fuck you for making my life so damn miserable, you have no idea how much I hate you all, especially my 'sisters', I could write a rant on how much hate you all badly but that would be a waste of my time and paper, so I won't._

 _Molly._

 _P.S. Who knows, I may find parents who care about me, hope you enjoy your lives without me, assholes!_

She nodded and folded up, putting it in a place where it could be seen. Molly picked up the duffel bag and looked at her phone before switching it off. She made a note to see Joe.

Grabbing house keys she opened the door, closed it behind her and then locked the door, shoving the keys into the letterbox. She fished out her car keys she put in her runner's jacket last night and went to get into her vehicle.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." She whispered.

Molly put the keys into the ignition and turned to start the vehicle and she left the curb and away form her home.

* * *

The music blared loudly from the garage as Molly pulled up by the curb and switched the engine off. She got out of her car and walked past a couple of mechanics working and headed off to the staff room/office.

"Molly!" Joe greeted.

"You do realize you're not working today Hart." Frank told her

"I know, I know." She mumbled. "Could I take a week off?"

"I was wondering when you would ask for some time off, go ahead kid."

She thanked him and left the room and headed back to her car. She got in her vehicle and started up the engine. She bit her lip, there was no way in hell she was telling them she was running away from home, they would call her parents up and inform them she was leaving. She leaned into the seat and sighed. Gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles went white. She relaxed her hands and left the curb, but the important question is, where was she going to go? She could always leave Tranquility and go to another state. She frowned, then that means the police in that state would be informed.

If she was reported missing every state would be put on alert and she won't be able to go anywhere without someone recognizing her from the missing poster.

Molly sighed and stopped at a red traffic light. A groan escaped her lips, she was dead. Francine was going to kill her. She sighed and shook her head, she needed to get away for a while, a very long while. She continued driving once the light went green.

She was startled when the radio suddenly came on but then relaxed as music played, she found it soothing to say the least. She carried on driving with a smile on her lips. Humming softly to the music.

Her smile faded when she spotted a police car pull up beside her. She frowned to see the words 'to punish and enslave', when did cars have that? Molly blinked as she read the words slowly and dread sunk into her stomach, she had a feeling that was not a friendly person and probably stole the car.

She squealed when the car roared to life and it was her own. The car shot off with the Mustang following them. Molly turned her head to see the car was still following them, it was only then she realized she wasn't the one driving. She looked around in alarm and gripped the steering wheel when the car did a sharp turn. A gasp escaped her lips as they turned another corner.

The Camaro came to a stop and opened the door. A dazed Molly stumbled out the car as the door closed and the car sped off. She watched as the Mustang followed the Camaro. She blinked and rubbed the back of her neck and glanced to her watch, it was now the afternoon.

She looked where her car once was and then blinked.

This was one secret she was going to keep for herself, not like anyone would believe her anyway. She looked around and hoped her car would return.

* * *

The afternoon quickly turned into evening and she was nowhere near to finding her car. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She paused and then giggled for the perfect name for her car.

"Bumblebee." She whispered before giggling again. "That name is perfect."

She hummed and ran off in a direction and into an abandoned warehouse. She looked around and paused when lights shone behind her. Molly turned around and fear appeared on her face as for it wasn't her Bumblebee.

It was the Mustang.

She watched in disbelief as the vehicle shifted from police car to a robot. She stared at the transformed vehicle before her survival instinct kicked in and she turned to run from the scene. She heard heavy footsteps as the vehicle chased after her, thankful she paid attention in Gym class, unlike her sisters.

A shriek escaped her throat as she was thrown in the air and landed on a car. Winching in pain. She sat up but went back to lie down.

"Going somewhere fleshy?" Barricade sneered.

"Owww, careful next time you ass!" Molly hissed.

"You got a lot of guts to talk back to me squishy."

Her bravery disappeared and was replaced with fear when he leaned down to her.

"Where are they!" He snarled.

"Wh-What?"

"The glasses! Where are the glasses!"

"What glasses!" She cried.

"You know what I'm talking about fleshy." He sneered.

She swallowed the lump in her throat but paused when the sound of tires screeching on concrete filled her ears, before she knew it. Barricade was thrown to one side and she was met with blue optics.

 _'Dear god.'_

Her car was a robot! A freaking robot! She wanted to scream but she was shocked to do anything. Bumblebee scooped her up and transformed back into his alt form. Molly grunted as she found herself sitting in the passenger side. She watched the gas pedal push down by it's self as wheels screeched on the concrete as the car shot forward. Molly flailed her arms.

This was going to be a long night and she knew it.

* * *

The drive was quiet. Molly sat in the corner hugging her knees.

" _Are you...Alright?"_

She jumped. "Y-You talk!?"

" _Yes, sorry for scaring you."_

"I-It's fine." She breathed.

" _Would you like to stop for a bit of air?"_

"P-Please."

The Camaro came to the curb and she stumbled out the car as her knees felt like jelly at the moment. She put both hands on her knees as she came to terms what was happening, the truth was.

Her car was an alien, a robot, or whatever they called their species.

"Hey Hart!"

She groaned and spotted Trent in his pick up truck with a group of his friends. Mandy wriggled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, what an ugly car!" She snorted.

"Not as ugly as you Lewis!" Molly snarled, how dare that bitch call her car ugly.

"What did you say!?" The blonde asked dangerously.

"You heard me or are you fucking deaf!" The brunette sneered.

Mandy shrieked as the pick up sped off. Molly snorted and dusted her hands as she looked to Bumblebee.

"Bee, I'm so sorry about that bitch." She murmured softly.

She never had an answer. She sighed and climbed back into the Camaro.

* * *

She looked out the window as they were now in a tunnel, the wheel driving on it's own. She closed her eyes and then sighed softly but snapped them opened when the car came to a complete stop. The door opened and Molly got out. The door closed and her car sped off.

"Oooh." Molly groaned before she growled. "Thanks a lot Lewis!" She hissed.

She crossed her arms and scowled. She closed her eyes and then opened them. She blinked and stared when her car came back, but no longer was it the Camaro 1976.

But a Camaro 2007.

She could only stare, not believing what she was seeing. She pinched herself and winched when she realized it wasn't false or fake, that the car was real and it was sitting, waiting for her. A laugh came from the radio.

" _Surprised?"_ He asked her.

She closed her mouth and walked to the Camaro, Bumblebee could safely say that was a yes. Molly got into the Camaro and looked around, she touched the car to feel everything was new. The door closed and her car left.

* * *

Now that she had snapped out her shock. Molly was 'driving', well, Bumblebee would help her, she spotted a familiar pick up and came to a stop. She laughed at the group's reaction. Mandy's was the best one of them all. She lowered the window.

"What's the matter Lewis?" She asked smirking. "Cat got your tongue?"

They just stared in disbelief. Molly grinned as she put her foot down on the gas pedal. Laughing when she heard coughing from them all as she left them in a cloud dust. She grinned evilly, it was nice to leave them in a cloud of dust as they would do it to her with their own car.

" _That was...Interesting?"_

"Well, they might as well know how I feel when they leave me in a cloud of dust when they drive off with their own cars."

He said nothing and continued to drive off. Molly smiled, looking forward to whatever comes at them, despite Barricade attacking her.

* * *

 _ **And done, yes I decided to make Bumblebee talk, to show this fic is AU, he did speak at the end of the movie so I decided that he can talk before Mission City.**_

 _ **Anyway, Molly meets the other Autobots next chapter, yeah! See, it's AU, the police station was skipped.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, leave a review please, thank you.**_


	3. Meeting

_**I'm so sorry for the delay!**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter, Molly gets to meet the other Autobots this chapter, I decided to add a few more Autobots into this chapter, don't complain, this is AU after all.**_

 _ **Anyway, moving on.**_

* * *

 **~3~**

Meeting.

* * *

Molly yawned as Bumblebee took over driving, the scout could see she was tired. He drove into a yard and opened the door, the brunette stumbled out of the car and then stretched. Bumblebee transformed and stood to his height. She turned to face her car.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He looked down to his charge. "Contacting the others."

"Others? You mean, there are more than that cop car?"

"Yes, that was Barricade, a Decepticon."

She hummed and sat on a crate as he shone a light in the night sky, she didn't miss the symbol on the end of the light, the same symbol on the steering wheel. She watched as he moved around,

"What are you doing?"

"Letting the others know."

"When will they arrive?"

"Tomorrow, there are some on Earth already, they are meeting us tomorrow afternoon."

It didn't last long as the light was switched off and he looked down to his charge. He transformed and she climbed in.

After much driving. The car came to a stop. Molly jolted awake as she slowly sat up and looked around drowsily. She said nothing and climbed into the back of the car and curled up to fall into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Molly blinked as she woke up. She slowly sat up at the strange dream she had. She looked around the Camaro, her mind's gears began to turn and rotate.

Then she realized it wasn't a dream, that last night was real. She rubbed the back of her neck and then stretched. She climbed into the front and sat on the driver side. She rubbed her eye and then yawned.

"Any sign of that cop car?" She asked.

" _No, he disappeared as he suddenly appeared, it's odd."_

"He probably got scared, maybe he ran into another Autobot and got the shit beaten out of him."

He hummed as she shifted to get into a more comfortable position.

"Anyway." She continued. "I...Need something to eat and a good cup of tea."

" _I saw a diner on my way over, will that do?"_

"Perfect, I could do with some pancakes."

* * *

Molly exited the diner, satisfied now that she had something to eat and drink, she had more to eat at that diner than she did at home. She hummed and headed off to her car which was parked around the corner, sensing her presence. Bumblebee opened the door and she climbed in and the door closed behind her.

"Any trouble?" She asked.

" _No, not at all."_

"That's good."

She got onto the driver side and started up the car and the two were on their way,

"Who are we meeting?" She asked.

" _You'll see."_

She said nothing at all and looked out the window as the Camaro did all the driving.

"Do you have females on your planet?"

" _Yes, but not many, Megatron killed as much sparklings and femmes as he could."_

"What's a sparkling?"

" _The human equivalent of a baby and femme is female."_

"Oh, oh God." She breathed in disbelief. "He killed babies!"

" _Yes, I was a survivor, he attacked the youth sector on our planet."_

She said nothing

* * *

The day had quickly went and it was the afternoon, so far there was no sign of Barricade at all so Molly felt safe to curl up and have a bit of sleep. Bumblebee stopped in a more isolated area so she could sleep better. His sensors picked up energy levels and became alert. Molly stirred in her sleep as she shifted to get more comfortable.

" _Molly, wake up, we got guests."_

She stirred and slowly sat up, the door opened and she climbed out and then yawned, she spotted three motorcycles approach and they transformed.

"So this is the human?" The pink femme asked gently.

Bumblebee transformed and nodded. "Yup, this is my charge Molly."

She waved shyly.

"It's alright little one, we won't hurt you, my name is Elita One, these are my sisters Chromia and Arcee."

The dark blue femme gave a small nod while the other femme gave a small wave.

"You are Molly Elizabeth Hart, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, but just call me Molly, I don't use my full name unless I'm in serious trouble."

Elita nodded. "Alright, you can just call me Elita then."

The brunette nodded and felt comfortable.

"Nice to see you're a femme." Chromia smirked. "Us femmes stick together you know."

"Yeah, Bee told me what...Megatron did on your planet."

The dark blue femme's expression darkened. "Yes, Bumblebee and Bluestreak were lucky that day."

"Bluestreak?" She asked.

"You'll meet him."

"Um, are there anymore arriving?" Molly asked.

"Yes, they're arriving on this planet tonight."

She said nothing but simply nodded.

"Where are your creators?"

The brunette scowled while Bumblebee explained to the three femmes.

"What's a...Black sheep?" The pink femme asked.

"It's complicated to explain...Google it." Molly muttered.

The brunette sat on her guardian's palm as she watched their expressions turn from blank to disbelief.

"But why would they call you that?" Elita asked in disbelief.

"Because I was born a girl."

Silence filled the area as she was lifted onto her guardian's shoulder. Chromia scowled.

"Is that it?" She asked not amused. "Because you were born a femme and not a mech."

Molly nodded. "Yup, the nurses took care of me as my mother refused to, just because I was a premature."

She watched them look up the word and then understood. "A premature is so tiny." Arcee muttered. "We're you?"

"I got a picture at home...Can I ask a favour."

"Like I said earlier, us femmes stick together, name it." Chromia told the girl.

"When the danger is all over...Could you get me away from my family?"

"That's hardly a favour kid, we're more than happy to do that, and once Optimus Prime hears what Bumblebee told us, he wouldn't hesitate for one second."

She felt relieved. "Thanks...Wait...Who's Optimus Prime?"

Chromia smirked. "Elita's sparkmate and our leader, while his brother Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons."

"Isn't Megatron the mech who ordered the death of babies and femmes?"

The dark blue femme's expression darkened. "That's right, I assume Bumblebee told you."

She nodded.

Arcee looked around. "This planet is nice, so far."

Molly smiled. "There are many landscapes you should see, but, not all humans are like me, this world is beautiful, yet deadly."

Bumblebee nodded. "She's right, the planet is nice so far, it's a shame some of the inhabitants make it look bad."

"About your family, we don't know the details, but when you're ready, you can tell us." Elita told you. "We'll keep this conversation to ourselves until you're ready to tell."

Molly felt relieved. "Thanks."

"So, care to show us around while we wait for the others." Arcee said.

The brunette nodded and was lowered to the floor as all four transformed. She climbed into her guardian and the group drove off.

* * *

During the drive Molly talked to the femmes through the radio. Bumblebee noticed his charge was happily chatting away and relaxed, he felt relieved that she was comfortable, being away from her family was making her happy and not miserable, he knew more had happened in her home, he only knew what happened before the family left but he had a feeling something more had happened before he arrived on earth.

But he didn't want to ask, not yet anyway, Elita had said she could talk when the time was right and she wasn't ready yet, perhaps when the danger was over she may talk.

But at the moment Molly was simply happy talking to the same gender even if the species was different, but it didn't bother her one bit and as long as she was happy he was happy himself.

Her smile faded when she looked out the window and spotted a familiar mustang.

"Uh guys, we got company, unwanted company." She muttered.

" _Who is it?"_ Chromia asked through the radio.

The brunette gulped when she spotted the familiar 'To punish and enslave.' "It's Barricade." She squeaked.

" _Let's take him!"_

" _Chromia no! Not here, there are too many humans around."_ Elita scolded.

"We need to lure him to a more isolated area." Molly said.

" _The youngling is right, the less humans the better."_

" _Don't worry Molly, we'll protect you from him."_ Arcee assured her.

She said nothing as her guardian sped up along with the other three.

* * *

After much driving the afternoon turned into night, the stars twinkling in the night sky. The four Cybertronians hid with Molly peeking once in a while.

"I think we lost him." She whispered.

"No, he's over there."

She kept her mouth shut and watched the mustang in the distance. He transformed.

"Come out autoscum, I know you're nearby with the girl, so let's make things easier and hand her over to me."

She heard Chromia growl but kept quiet, before she knew it, the dark blue motorcycle shot off and transformed. Kicking the con. The other two followed along with Bumblebee.

The scout skidded and allowed Molly to climb out.

"Bumblebee don't worry, I'll keep her safe." The pink femme assured him.

The scout ran to join in the brawl, something shot out of the compartment. Molly squealed at the smaller Cybertronian.

"Frenzy." She heard the femme hiss.

The smaller one gibbered in a language she couldn't understand and it made a lunge for her. She moved out of the way and it missed her, barely. Elita kicked it away as it went soaring through the air.

"That gets a ten." The brunette muttered.

"Molly, you're leaking."

She paused and spotted the cut on her arm and sure enough it was bleeding. "It's fine, it's just a cut, if my bone was exposed then we would be in trouble, it's a tiny cut, like a paper cut."

She reached for a plaster in her messenger bag and placed it on the cut and then got to her feet along with her messenger bag. She looked around.

"Have you noticed it's gone quiet?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, it has."

She followed the pink femme and noticed Barricade was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Molly asked.

"We chased him away." Arcee answered. "He ran like a coward."

"Right."

They all transformed and Molly went to climb in her guardian.

"Where to now?" She asked.

"To meet the others, they should be arriving anytime now."

She nodded and her guardian drove off.

* * *

Coming to a stop Molly climbed out and watched meteorites fly off in different directions. She climbed in and they all left to follow one of them. She watched it crash into a field as Bumblebee opened the gate gently and then opened his door. She climbed out and ran off to find the source.

She watched a pod open revealing a Cybertronian. It looked at her and then ran off. She ran off herself back to the waiting Cybertronians by the gate. The door opened and she climbed in as it closed behind her.

* * *

They kept on driving and through a tunnel. Molly watched the cars drive by, some stared at her shiny new vehicle. She scowled and pointed to the road, alarmed the driver focused on the road. She shook her head and continued 'driving'.

When in reality she was holding the steering wheel and Bumblebee was the one driving, which suited her just fine.

She heard someone honk their horn and spotted someone open their window. She ignored them and kept her eye on the road.

"Hey kid, how is it you afforded this type of vehicle, slept with men to get it eh?"

Her eyebrow twitched in pure irritation as she faced him with a deadly look.

"I worked hard for this car thank you very much unlike you! So shut up before I rip your vocal cords out with my bare hands!"

His eyes widened as he sped off quickly.

" _Molly that was impressive, serves the aft right."_ Chromia told the girl.

"I tried." She shrugged.

* * *

After much driving they found themselves in an alleyway. Molly frowned and looked around.

"Bee, are you sure this is the right place?" She asked.

"I'm positive Molly, this is the place, the more isolated the better."

She said nothing and climbed out when the door opened. She dusted herself off and adjusted her messenger bag on her shoulder.

She paused when she heard more engines and spotted more vehicles come the opposite way. She saw a black GMC Topkick, a search and rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice and lastly Peterbilt 379 Semi which was red and blue.

Molly watched them transform. She looked to the semi and she felt small, it was bad enough she felt small around Bumblebee, but she felt like a mouse with the semi, or even an ant. He knelt down and she still felt tiny.

"Are you Molly Elizabeth Hart?" He asked.

She nodded weakly, not finding the words to say anything.

"My name is Optimus are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." She heard another tell her.

"What's crackin lil bitches." The Solstice said.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus introduced.

"Looks like a cool place to kick it." he said after doing some funky moves and poses as he then sat on the car.

Molly giggled softly before staring at him. "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learnt Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus explained.

The black one who came forward with cannons showing. She paled.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk." Ironhide asked.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus warned.

Smack.

"Ow slaggit Chromia." The mech boomed. "Why did you do that for!"

"Because you're scaring her!" She shot back. "And I am your sparkmate! You treat me as so or I swear you will sleep in a junk yard!"

He grunted. "Sorry runt."

She began to relax and took the apology.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus gestured to the Hummer.

Molly jumped when a tingly feeling washed over her. She looked around.

"What was that?" She squeaked.

"I scanned you." Ratchet explained.

"W-Well don't! Ask next time, humans like their privacy."

"But I-."

"Ratchet, listen to the youngling." Elita scolded.

The medic grumbled but said nothing after that.

"You already know your guardian." Optimus told her.

She looked to Bumblebee and nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled and gave her a small nod.

Molly looked back to Optimus. "So, um, what brings you to Earth?" She asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." He answered her.

"What's the Allspark?"

Optimus press something as a hologram appeared. She moved aside and watched the scene.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed."

She cringed when a Cybertronian got stabbed but didn't show her disgust

"Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him."

She blinked. "My great-grandfather?"

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system." He told her.

"The coordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"Glasses? You mean the glasses with the strange symbols? The glasses Barricade were after?"

"The very ones."

"But...How do you know about them? They're just sitting in my room."

"You'll be surprised how we can gather information."

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"And us humans will either be extinguished or enslaved."

"You're smart for a young one."

"Right, no pressure then." She muttered.

"Chromia, when did you suddenly become protective of the little runt?" Ironhide asked.

"Well she's femme, even if her species is different and us femme's stick together." The dark blue femme answered.

"You barely know her and you're being protective." He muttered.

"Well we have to, especially with Barricade lurking around."

The black mech became alert. "Where is that fragger?!"

"We chased him off." Arcee answered.

"Next time." Ironhide muttered.

Molly cleared her throat. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Bumblebee, would it be alright if the youngling accompany me." Optimus said to the yellow scout.

"Of course."

They all transformed and Molly headed to the awaiting Semi, she assumed he was going to ask her to give directions to her home.

She climbed in and the door closed behind her.

"Do you know the location of the glasses? We cannot waste any time."

She nodded. "I do, they're in my room, the sooner the allspark is found and this is all over the better."

"I apologize for getting you involved."

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't prevent the allspark ending up on this planet or that my great-grandfather would find Megatron in the ice." She assured him."That explains why he went crazy though."

"Indeed, it must of happened when he touched Megatron."

She hummed and looked out the window as they headed towards the direction of her home.

* * *

 _ _ **And I'm done, like I said at the top, I'm so sorry for the delay, summer is the busiest time of the year at work for me, looking forward to when things calm down.**__

 _ _ **Anyway, leave a review please, thank you.**__


End file.
